Reticence
by SaCrEd KeEpEr
Summary: Now that someone has suddenly took interest in Wolfram, will Yuuri finally come into terms with his feelings for him? YxW and some WxOC pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **a little bit of OOCness in Yuuri's part

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'em people… wish I do but sadly, I don't

* * *

"What! Why!" Yuuri asked in surprise.

"In order to gain trust towards each other of course! Now we shall celebrate our guests' safe arrival. We shall have a feast tonight!" was the last sentence the king of the southern country said before leading us to our rooms in order to get ready.

Wolfram flinched at the mentioning of the word feast_. ' This just only means one thing; Yuuri can have all the time tonight flirting with all the men and women.'_ It had been days ago that Yuuri, along with Conrad and Wolfram arrived at the southern country for the signing of the peace treaty between their nations. They were expecting to be gone for about a week or two since they spent about a day and a half in traveling towards this country. Well, that was what they thought until the king wanted them to stay for a few more months.

Both Wolfram and Conrad were a bit disappointed at this sudden decision due to the fact that Gwendal was the only one heading the military forces at home in case of a surprise attack since the maou is gone.

Later that night…

Wolfram stood at a corner, irritated at the sight of Yuuri mingling with other people. He controlled his fury inside since its not proper etiquette to shout and bicker in front of so many people. _'I am so gonna give Yuuri a piece of my mind later!'_ was all her could think of as he continued to watch Yuuri talking from one girl to another.

Once he saw that the other guests left Yuuri alone, he instantly approached him. '_Why wait for later if I can cut his head off now!' _"Yuuri, we have to talk." Quite aware of what was going to happen next, he answered immediately before Wolfram could even ask. "I wasn't doing anything wrong, I was just having a little chat with some guests."

"Oh just stop it! It was quite obvious yknow! I saw you smiling at each man and woman that approached you!"

"I was being friendly…"

"So which means, her kissing you at the cheeks before leaving was friendly!" Wolfram wrangled while pointing at a woman in a yellow gown.

"Yes!" Yuuri debated, almost shouting.

Wolfram didn't answer; he looked straight into Yuuri's dark orbs and giving him his 'I-don't-believe-you' look.

Yuuri had enough; Wolframs constant display of jealousy and rage has already sunk deep into him and made him snap. "Look! I wasn't fooling around with anyone else ok! And why do you care anyway? Its not like I intentionally proposed to you or something. The engagement was just an accident I wasn't familiar with the customs that time and I wasn't aware that I already proposed to you so mind your own fucking business!"

Wolfram noticed Yuuri's sudden boldness. Even though Yuuri was almost shouting, the people in the room didn't notice their bickering since the music was quite loud, just enough for them to concentrate on what they were doing. He lowered his head, he intended to say sorry for their little squabble but an "oh" came out of his mouth instead.

Feeling a bit guilty, Yuuri tried to reach out, "Wolf… I…" but before he could make contact, Wolfram walked away away. It was really quite embarrassing for him to get jealous of such a simple thing. Although he felt kinda sorry, his pride won't allow him to apologize. Yuuri was about to follow but a hand that grabbed his shoulder stopped him midway, it was the king. "Your highness, let me introduce you to my 8 children. Wait, one of my sons is missing."

Yuuri didn't really care, he just looked at the direction where Wolfram left, and he felt a bit guilty of what he did. _'I'll talk to him later…' _he decided.

c".)c".)c".)c".)c".)c".)c".)c".)c".)

Wolfram ran as fast as he could while trying to hold back the tears desperately trying to come out from his eyes. Finally, when he though he was far enough from all the people and especially from Yuuri, he stopped and sat at the bench at a courtyard between two towers. He looked up from where he was and there he saw two terraces facing each other. He realized that one of them was the room he and Yuuri shared. _'Oh man! Where am I gonna sleep now? I'm pretty sure Yuuri wouldn't want to be with me after what happened a while ago.'_ Still looking above, his tears suddenly flowed freely on his cheeks. _'Why can't he accept me? Is it really that disgusting to be with me?' _ These thoughts were still repeating itself inside his head as he laid down himself to sleep.

Meanwhile…

'_Phew! Thank goodness I got out of that boring party. What is Father thinking anyways, putting up a party like that. It was so totally lame!' _ A young lad, who just happens to be passing by thought. He stopped in his track when he saw someone curled up like a cat on one of the benches. He approached the person, "Hey, it's cold out. You might catch a col- whoa!" _'He's a guy! His body looked so slender from afar, I thought for sure he was a she.' _ The young lad thought to himself as he got a better glimpse of the sleeping form. He noticed the tear tracks left on Wolfram's face and traced them with his fingers. _ 'Poor guy. What monster could've made this beautiful face cry? Well I guess it can't be helped.' _ He lifted the sleeping boy and brought him to his quarters.

While passing, one of the maids was on her daily check of the different quarters if any of the inhabitants need any more service. He approached her asking, "Hey Mai-chan. Can I ask for an extra mattress?". The maid gave him a confused stare. "Oh! Uhm. It's for me. My guest will be taking the bed tonight." She giggled. "Oh I see. Well then I'll bring you one right away." And left. He gently placed Wolfram on the bed when they entered the room and brushed some remaining strands of hair that was covering his face.

After a few minutes, he didn't notice the maid already entering and was bringing the mattress that he asked for. He only became aware of this when he heard the soft noise of the mattress hitting on the solid floor.

"Ah! Mai-chan, you startled me."

"Oh, I'm sorry young master. You seemed to be concentrating too much on your guest that I did not want to disturb you."

He blushed at her answer. "Ah it's okay. Just leave us now please."

She gave him a smile. "As you wish." And left.

* * *

**As you've all noticed, I kinda made it a bit longer.**

**BTW,**

**This almost became a discontinued fic because we went to Manila for our field trip then we were given all of this homework and projects then our quarterly exams is on next week already! I've been way behind my lessons for more than a month now especially in my Business Arts subject!**

**Sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Juz wanna tell y'all that if you came straight to this chapter, you won't understand the story since I continued the first chapter; I made it longer. Thanks!  
**

**  
**

* * *

**YEY! I'm now on chapter 2! Sorry if this is only short. I did this in a hurry coz our exams are on October 16, 17 & 18 and I haven't studied yet! Heheh. My mom has been annoying me for about a week now to study and tries desperately to keep me away from my computer and my beloved television. She's too worried for my grades since I got a line of 7 last quarter. She keeps reminding me that I am the only one in the family who got a line of 7 (well maybe except my grandfather coz he's been kinda like the 'rebel' at his school). And because of this, she worries about college! Mom wants me to take ULTRASONOGRAPHY or RADIOLOGY (whatever that is!). **

**Okay so on with the story! Hope ya like it!**

**It is in this chapter that the identity of the guy Wolfram met will be revealed**

**And I forgot… for those of you who are wondering: YUP! I'm a Filipino. Specifically from Negros.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2 

The next day, Wolfram was awakened by a sound of an instrument playing softly. When he sat up and rubbed the sleep left from his eyes, he become conscious that he wasn't in his and Yuuri's room anymore. He looked around, and saw another person who was a bit farther away from him. He was the one making the beautiful melody on his piano. The stranger noticed that his tunes woke up his guest he stopped playing and stood up from his seat.

"Oh please don't stop, I was enjoying your beautiful music." Said Wolfram while approaching the lad.

Unable to resist the request of his guest, the young boy sat back down and continued playing as Wolfram listened while sitting in one of the seats in the room. Wolfram can't understand his feelings at that moment. He was withdrawn to the song. It was a sad and lonely melody and that was what he was feeling… sad and lonely. After the piece was finished, he was aware again that he was in an unfamiliar place and decided to ask the stranger.

"Uhm.. Where exactly am I?"

The stranger, with hazel locks, closed the lid and looked straight at Wolfram and immediately Wolfram noticed his deep amethyst orbs. "Isn't it obvious? You're in my quarters. I didn't know where your room was so I brought you here instead."

"Is that so?" _' I must've cried myself to sleep last night. So that was why my eyes are puffy.'_

The young lad just gazed at Wolfram and he was beginning to feel uncomfortable with this. Silenced filled the atmosphere that time and in order to break the ice Wolfram started a conversation.

"So, what's your name?"

"It's Lysander von Alstair. And you?"

"Wolfram von Bielelfeild. Nice to meet you." He then gave his new friend a smile. Lysander's reaction was a blush.

"Nice to meet you too."He smiled back, still blushing. _'God he's so beautiful.'_

"Well I better get going then. Thanks for taking care of me." Wolfram stood and was about to go to the door until a hand stopped him midway. It was Lysander who was keeping him from getting out.

Keeping a serious look Lysander asked, "can I see you again?"

"Eh?"

"How about tonight, at the garden, is that okay with you?"

"Uh… okay I guess." He turned his back and again he was stopped midway.

"What?"

"You can't go out with just your inside clothes on. Your coat, pants, and sword are on the dresser." Still keeping his serious look.

"Oh Yeah! Hehe. Sorry about that." He quickly took his dresser and put on his clothing and ran. While trying to escape from the embarrassment he experienced, he heard Lysander shout, "don't forget! Tonight at the garden!"

(," (," (," (," (," (," (," (," (,"

Wolfram stopped in front of the room that he and Yuuri shared. _'Ugh! I am so stupid, almost going out with just nothing but inside clothes! How embarrassing.' _He entered the room and found no one there. _'Where could that wimp be? Did he even notice that I wasn't beside him last night? Ugh! What am I thinking… of course he wouldn't mind me not being around. Maybe he just went out to have breakfast, that's all.'_ Just then the door opened with Yuuri and Conrad coming in. At first they didn't notice Wolfram who was inside the room and continued their dispute.

"Heika please, just rest for awhile. My men will handle this. You haven't had any sleep since last night." Said Conrad somewhat begging.

"Do you think I can rest when Wolfram is gone missing! They've been looking for him since last night and still they didn't get any information on where- Wolfram?" Finally, he noticed Wolfram at the bedside standing. " You're back! Where have you been? I was so worried" Yuuri approached Wolfram and hugged him tightly. "It doesn't matter anymore Yuuri. I think Conrad is right; you need to get some sleep. You look a bit tired." Wolfram led Yuuri to the bed and he allowed Yuuri to sleep on his lap instead of the pillows. Conrad just excused himself afterwards. "I didn't get any sleep because I was looking for you. You suddenly disappeared. I've waited all night and I-" And then he was fast asleep. _'Wimp! He fell asleep without even finishing his sentence. How pathetic.' _Thought Wolfram while caressing Yuuri's hair.

(," (," (," (," (," (," (," (," (,"

It was already almost noon when Yuuri woke up and Wolfram wasn't by his side anymore. He immediately scrambled off the bed to find his fiancé. He looked everywhere, asking every servant passing by but still, no one has seen Wolfram. His attention was taken by the sound of a swordfight just ahead. He went over and there he saw Conrad training Wolfram. Relief came over him for he now fears losing Wolfram. Then, flashbacks of what happened at the party last night came back to his memories. _'I do hope that he isn't angry with me. I really didn't mean to say those words to him.'_

At the attacks of Wolfram, Conrad defended himself and saw Yuuri, watching. "Heika! Good morning. Did you have enough sleep?"

"Yup! Even if I just slept for a couple of hours. And Conrad, I told you not to call me Heika. Anyways I'm off to the baths. See ya!"

"By the way Yuuri, we are to spend our dinner tonight with the king and his children. He wasn't able to introduce them all last night and he wanted you to get to know them."

Yuuri looked at Wolfram's direction after hearing Conrad's announcement. He was expecting the boy to attack him that instant but instead he just watched them. _'Odd. I'm pretty sure he would've called me a cheater by now.' _"Okay Conrad I'll be there." Then he left.

(," (," (," (," (," (," (," (," (,"

It was as though the day seemed to have passed for a short period of time and before they knew it, it was already nighttime. Wolfram got ready and wore his most civilized clothing for the king's prepared dinner for them. He and Yuuri entered at the same time in the dining room and to his surprise, Lysander was sitting at the right side of the king. He gave Lysander bewildered looks as he sat down beside Yuuri who was sitting at the left side of the king. It shocked him more when the king finally talked, "Heika, this is the son you haven't met last night. My eldest and soon-to-be king, Lysander." _'What! He's a prince?.' _ Wolfram thought, almost choking.

"Wolf, you okay?" Yuuri asked, offering his glass to his fiancé. He didn't get why the mention of this guy being the son of the king made wolfram react so much.

Wolfram sipped the glass offered to him and continued to eat. During dinner, he would glance at Lysander every once in a while as if making sure if it was all real, _'this guy is really the king's son? Why didn't he tell me before?_' At one of Wolfram's glance, Lysander just so happened to be looking at Wolfram, and then Lysander smiled. He froze in Lysander's glance and after a few seconds, he looked down on his plate and pretended to be playing with his food.

After dinner, Wolfram was about to go to their room until Lysander whispered in his ear "I'll be waiting…" as he passed by. He then remembered that he was supposed to meet up with him tonight. But before he could do so, he must inform Yuuri first or else the wimp may worry again. "Yuuri? Can you go ahead first? I have to go somewhere."

Yuuri looked back, "huh? Uh okay. Just don't stay up late okay?". "Don't worry. I'll be back. See ya." They then parted.

Yuuri went to their room while Wolfram went to the garden where Lysander sat by the grass, waiting while looking up to the skies. He noticed the footsteps of Wolfram from behind and stood up to greet him but Wolfram signaled him to sit back down and he did with Wolfram beside him and both watched the stars above.

"Why did you want to meet me again?" Wolfram asked.

Lysander, who was still looking up answered, "dunno. I just wanna meet you again. When you were about to leave, I felt lonely. I was about to ask you to stay but I guess I was a bit shy."

Wolfram giggled. "What! What's wrong with what I said?" Lysander asked, confused.

"It's just that you don't have a reason to be shy. I should be the one embarrassed since you saw me in my inside clothes. By the way, did your maids have trouble undressing me? Because I know I tend to always squirm when I'm asleep and sometimes I hit the ones who are near me."

"Actually I was the one who undressed you since I already let the maid leave after bringing in the mattress for me to sleep on."

"WHAT?" he blushed.

"And you weren't really that squirmy. Although you quite moved a lot I resolved to embrace you the whole night for you to calm down."

"EH?" Wolfram's blush grew deeper. Lysander looked down at him with such sincere eyes, "You know, after being with you, you became my inspiration and because of you, I was able to compose again."

"You mean with your piano?" asked Wolfram, still blushing.

"Yup. And this time I made lyrics. Would you like to hear it?"

"I guess that's okay."

"Great then let's go. I'll play it for you in my room." He took Wolfram's wrist and brought him to his room. Wolfram sat by the bed as Lysander played on his piano. Wolfram listened intently as he sang with his melody.

_**I kneel beside you here today  
I kneel beside you and I pray  
That it's you, its only you  
Who will share my tomorrows and yesterdays**_

_**I searched a lifetime and found you  
A bridge to forever I share with you  
Open your heart and let me in  
As I give you this promise of love**_

_**I heard an angel say your name  
Now I know my world's not the same  
A little heaven is what you are  
As we dream a thousand dreams not so far**_

_**And may the blessings of our Lord above  
His light will guide us with a love  
For you and me forevermore  
As I give you this promise of love**_

_**Now that I have you for my own  
As God is our witness never let me go  
Feel the love grow as we become one  
One hand, one heart  
We are one soul**_

_**I stand before you just a man  
I need your help to understand  
What is life without you  
As I promise you this day and forever  
This promise of love  
This promise of love**_

_**This promise of love...**_

After the song, Wolfram sat still in his seat and somewhat speechless. _"Is this a confession? It couldn't be since we just met.' _

Seeing Wolfram unable to move, Lysander became concerned if he didn't like the song. Just when he was in front of him did Wolfram realized that he has been unable to give a response to Lysander of what he thinks about his piece.

He looked up and gave him a smile, "It was good, really good… but-"

Wolfram was unable to finish since he was startled by Lysander's sudden embrace.

He whispered to his ear, "That was a profession of what I really feel for you."

When Lysander pulled away from his embrace, Wolfram then spoke, "I have to go now, it's getting late." Lysander escorted him to the door and before they parted, he gave Wolfram a chaste kiss at the cheeks.

"I will wait even if it takes an eternity for you to love me. If the time come that you do, tell me okay?" Lysander said at the doorway. Wolfram was still flabbergasted by this and just responded with an, "uh." He then went back to the room he and Yuuri shared.

* * *

**Do any of you watch the movie TROY? It was in that movie that I actually got the name LYSANDER. Achilles was calling for this boy. Although he only appeared once in the movie, he somehow became one of my fave characters there ) . And I got the name Alstair from a cousin of mine. It was actually his name that I used.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! I'm officially too lazy to study! I read a paragraph of my book then fell asleep! I started reading again then I opened my computer. Mom's angry and I'm cramming (as always). Hehehe… I can't stop watching Chobits! That CHI gal is driving me crazy! Such cuteness I can't resist. Oh and I've started watching Fushigi Yuugi OVAs as well. My head is full of distractions every exams! **

**Now on with chapter 3!**

* * *

Yuuri lay down at his bed while looking up to the ceiling. He couldn't sleep the whole time Wolfram was gone. _'It sure feels empty without him.'_ He looked at his side where Wolfram was supposed to be sleeping. _'Hope he comes back soon.' _Just then, there was a knock on the door. Excitement filled him for he knows who was behind those doors. He immediately got up and opened it and saw Wolfram, now he was happy and contented. The whole time he wasn't with Wolfram, even if it was just for a couple of hours felt like an eternity of loneliness for him. Even he can't understand why he's feeling this way. And to take consideration that Wolfram was a guy, made him more confused of what he really feels for him.

He captured Wolfram in a tight embrace, tears of joy almost breaking out. "God Wolf, where have you been? It's already late." Wolfram felt Yuuri's embrace, _'why? I thought he doesn't care. Does he pity me for being hurt at the party?' _"Nowhere important." Was his answer. He was about to pull out of Yuuri's hug and when Yuuri noticed what Wolfram was about to do, he immediately tightened his hug. Wolfram was surprised at this, realizing that if he doesn't answer back to his embrace, they may end up remaining in that very position the whole night. He then responds by pulling Yuuri closer and hugged back. _'He's not as warm as him though.' _

As they lay in bed, Wolfram felt weird. Naturally, he would be happy since Yuuri finally acknowledged him but the feeling of doubt that he was only doing this out of pity discourages him to believe Yuuri's real intentions.

Wolfram was awakened when Yuuri tried to shake him in the middle of the night. "Wolf? Are you awake?" He sat up and looked at Yuuri. "I am now, thanks to you. What do you want anyways and in the middle of the night?" Yuuri sat up as well try to come close to Wolfram. "I just wanted to say sorry about what I did during the party. I really didn't mean it." Wolfram lied back down, "it's okay. It can't be helped. I guess you were pretty irritated by me right? I mean calling you a cheater and all."

"But I-"

"Can we now get back to sleep?" Wolfram cut before Yuuri could finish. " I'm really sleepy."

"Uh… okay." Yuuri went back to sleep and after a few more minutes, he tried to shake Wolfram again into waking up but he still continued to sleep. Giving up, he just decided to say what he feels even though Wolfram may not be able to hear it. "Wolf, I really care for you. I know I just realized it now and I've regretted not recognizing this before. But even though you seem so distant, I will try me best to bring you closer to me and convince you that I love you." then he gave Wolfram a soft kiss at his forehead before resuming to sleep.

(O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O)

The next morning, Yuuri woke up with the intention of fulfilling his promise the night before: to bring Wolfram closer to him. He looked at his partner still asleep beside him sleeping soundly. He brushed the strands that were covering his view to Wolfram's face and basked upon his fiancé. _'I never realized this, but I feel really thankful that he became mine.' _Just then, Wolfram stirred. he fluttered his lashes and the first vision that has come to his view was Yuuri smiling at him with such tenderness.

"Morning Wolf!" he greeted.

"Ah. Morning. Why are you up early?"

"I don't know. I guess I was a bit excited since I planned the whole day to be spent with you."

"What! You serious?"

"Yeah. Wanna bathe together? I'll scrub your back."

"Ah… no thanks Yuuri. You go first, I'll just wait for my turn."

"Aw c'mon Wolf. Don't be shy. Let's go!"

"AH! Wait!" Ignoring Wolfram's attempt to refuse and dragged him towards the baths.

(O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O)

Wolfram and Yuuri spent the whole day together. Yuuri never laid his eyes off his fiancé the whole time. Wolfram was grateful that he had Yuuri's undivided attention. Somehow, his doubt started to vanish and began to enjoy every activity the spent together. From picnics to just plain looking at skies while enjoying nature in the gardens.

Now, Yuuri was trying to teach Wolfram how to play baseball. Although Yuuri tried to persuade Conrad to play with them, he declined, deciding that he would stay back for a while and let the couple enjoy their time of being together. He was watching both at a corner when someone caught his eye, a young man. He knew him. He remembered him during dinner. It was the son of the king, the next successor to the throne- Lysander von Alstair, who was eyeing Wolfram and somehow, his expression was as if he was gloomy.

Yuuri leaned down on Wolfram's back as he was teaching him how to bat. He held his hands and Conrad noticed Lysander taking off his eyes from Wolfram the started glaring at Yuuri. Yuuri was then shouting, "That was good! You did great Wolf!" as he hugged him. He then saw him walk out stomping. _'What could be this kid's connection with Wolfram?' _Conrad was disturbed with what he witnessed and decided to talk to Wolfram about this matter immediately.

(O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O) (O.O)

That night, Conrad finally found a chance to be able to talk to his brother in private. He was walking with Yuuri to their room after dinner. Both were having a conversation when, "excuse me Heika." Conrad interrupted. "Can I borrow Wolfram for a while? I have to discuss something with him." Seeing that this was the chance that both brothers could bond with each other, he accepted. "Okay Conrad. Just don't keep him late okay?" and Yuuri went ahead.

Conrad dragged Wolfram to a place where he thinks that no one might hear or see them. "So what do you want to talk to me about, Weller-Kyo?" "Wolf, I'm not gonna hold back on this; what is your connection with his highness Lysander von Alstair?" Conrad gave Wolfram a stern look and this made Wolfram quite uncomfortable since he never saw his brother be like this before. "What? Uh… he's nothing. He means nothing to me." Wolfram looked away. Conrad brought his hand up, held Wolfram's cheeks and made him look at him. "Please Wolf, tell me the truth. I know there is something that you've been keeping from me." Wolfram can't answer. He can't let Conrad know; knowing his loyalties lie to Yuuri, there is a possibility he would tell. He didn't mean what he was about to do, but it was the only way he could get out of Conrad's question. "UGH! Human! Get your hands off of me!" he slapped Conrad's arm away. "If I say he doesn't mean anything to me then he doesn't. Please don't press the issue farther when I already gave you the answer." He said backing away. Conrad tried to slowly approach him. "The problem is, it's not the real answer." This time Wolfram was out of words. He just ran. After a few pants, he stopped. Looking up, he noticed he ended up in front of Lysander's room._ 'Oh my God! Why did I end up here?'_

He was about to leave when someone opened the door. "Hey who's th- Wolf?" he was looking towards Wolfram. "Eh… uh… sorry. I just somehow ended up here. I'll just leave now." Suddenly, Lysander was now in front of him and locked him in a tight embrace. "I missed you. Please don't go just yet. Please, I beg you, stay." Wolfram relaxed in Lysander's embrace and mumbled a "yes". Lysander was overjoyed and dragged Wolfram to his room. "Besides…" Lysander said. "I wanna ask you something."_ 'Great! More questions!'_ Wolfram thought.

Wolfram chose to sit near the terrace and looking out, he noticed the other terrace in front of it. He noticed a silhouette walking back and forth then another entered. He noticed that the smaller silhouette is like "Yuuri?" he whispered. "What did you say Wolf?" Lysander was sitting at the bed in front of Wolfram. _'He must not see me!' _he jumped towards Lysander. Lysander accepted him, "is there a problem Wolf?" he asked. "Uh… nothing. Can I just sit here beside you?" "No need to ask. That's what I wanted you to do in the first place." He answered.

Wolfram sat beside him and Lysander wrapped an arm around Wolfram closing the gap between them. "Now, about my question." Wolfram looked up. "Who is Yuuri-Heika to you." _'Oh no. Why does everyone keep asking me such questions!'_

Wolfram got out of Lysander's arm on his shoulders even though he felt such comfort in them. "He's my… fiancé." Wolfram felt somehow shameful of not telling him about he and Yuuri's situation and looked down on his lap. He didn't want Lysander to get hurt. He was just confused of the engagement that he didn't bother mentioning it.

Lysander stood up. "Fiancé?" He looked back at Wolfram. "You mean you're the Heika of New Makoku's fiancé and you never told me!" anger swept all over him. The person he has come to love belongs to someone else. _'Please don't look me with those eyes'_ Wolfram thought. "It was a mistake, an accident. He didn't know our customs, he didn't know slapping someone on their left cheek was a proposal." Tears now flowing freely from his eyes.

"And him not dissolving the engagement! How do you explain that!"

'_Please don't look at me… not with those eyes."_

"And how about the time I saw you together! He held on to you as if he was holding on to his dear life. And-"

"Please stop!" Wolfram suddenly shouted. "Please, stop this." He whispered to himself, bringing his knees to his face and began to cry.

Realizing what he has done, Lysander ran to Wolfram and embraced him. "I'm sorry. I believe you Wolf. Stop crying now." _'How foolish of me! I of all people who don't want to hurt Wolfram am the reason for his tears.' _Wolfram began to hug back and cried at his shoulder. "Please don't be angry anymore." He pleaded. "Don't worry. I'm not mad so stop crying okay?" Wolfram gave a nod. When Wolfram began to calm down, they both pulled out of their embrace. "I'm sorry Lysander, I didn't mean to cry that much." "It's okay. He traced Wolfram's cheek with his fingers. "But in the end you have to choose Wolf… whom do you love most? Yuuri or me?"

"Huh?"

* * *

**So far, this is what I came up with. Sorry if it's a mess. I just did this in my spare time. Well actually I did this to avoid opening my books. hehe... )**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know that characters here are kind of out of character recently but that was all I could do to make the story work. I'm so sorry if anyone was displeased. We are just making this up as we go along. I put my part then my cousin adds on whatever he wants to add on. Anyways… hope to get better results from all of you in the future though. Thanks for your honest reviews! And if you have any more complaints, you can also email my comrade at the making of this fic: Carlos at He says he is willing to answer any more question about this and comply to other complaints since I don't have the time. Thank you!**

**Now! On with chapter 4!**

* * *

_Flashback:_

When Wolfram began to calm down, they both pulled out of their embrace. "I'm sorry Lysander, I didn't mean to cry that much." "It's okay. He traced Wolfram's cheek with his fingers. "But in the end you should choose Wolf… whom do you love most? Yuuri or me?"

"Huh?"

* * *

Yuuri was inside his room when Conrad suddenly came in. "Is it okay if I come in Yuuri?" he asked. "Oh Conrad. Of course! Come in. Why are you here at this time of night?" 

"I just came by to check on Wolfram."

"Wolf? But he's not yet here? I thought he was with you."

Conrad didn't answer, he didn't have to for Yuuri to understand that Wolfram is again missing. He was about to run at the door when a certain cry caught his attention. _"Please stop!" _was what he heard and it was from a voice he was so familiar with, "Wolfram?" he looked back, he was pretty sure it came from behind him but no one was there…nothing… unless… "Outside. The courtyard outside!" he went to look out at the terrace and saw no one in the courtyard. _"Where the hell is he? He's not in the courtyard… could it be…"_ Conrad was now behind Yuuri. "The room in front of us belongs to his highness, Prince Lysander.

"What? Is he-" 

"Awhile ago, Wolfram and I talked about my suspicion that there may be something between him and Lysander… but even though he denied, his eyes speak of the opposite."

"No. He couldn't have…" 

Without a second thought, he ran towards the other tower, and searched for the room that may be in front of his. He was sure that he was in the right place when he heard behind the door, two people talking.

"_I'm sorry Lysander, I didn't mean to cry that much."_

"Wolfram!" he whispered to himself.

"_It's okay. But in the end you have to choose Wolf… whom do you love most? Yuuri or me?"_

He suddenly slammed the door open in front of the two and noticed that Wolfram was being held by another.

"Get your hands off him!"

"Huh? Yuuri?"

Lysander tightened his embrace. "You have no right to enter my quarters even if you are the Heika!"

"And you have no right to hold MY fiancé! I don't care if you're the soon-to-be king or not just as long as you get off of him!" Yuuri was angry. No, he was enraged but Wolfram just remained there stunned at the moment. He was taken aback at hearing Yuuri call him his fiancé.

Conrad then entered and Lysander, upon noticing Conrad, lost his focus on his embrace with Wolfram so Yuuri took he opportunity to easily take Wolfram from his arms. Lysander got angry because of this and started to take his sword off of his sheath, getting ready to attack. Yuuri then shoved Wolfram to Conrad saying, "take care of him. I want to settle this alone."

"But Yuuri, you're skills have not yet improved. You can't-"

"Just take Wolfram away from here. I don't want him anywhere near this man!"

Just then Lysander suddenly attacked without warning and Yuuri didn't become aware of this. He would've been unable to defend himself until Wolfram got in the way, with the sword in his hands, defended his king.

"Wolf! Get out of the way. I don't intend to harm you."

"I made an oath to protect my king and I shall fulfill it. I'm sorry Lysander but my loyalty lies with Yuuri."

Lysander dropped his sword at Wolfram's reply. He knelt in front of Wolfram, confused why he wasn't chosen. "Why him? Can't you see I love you more?" he whispered as he reached out for Wolfram. Wolfram then took his hand and knelt in front of him, "I'm so sorry. Even though how many times I would get hurt if I'm with him, I shall endure it all." Wolfram came close to Lysander and whispered to his ear, "I can't help it. Even though, I try to forget and compare you to him, still, I love him." Lysander looked at Wolfram's eyes and saw the genuineness of his confession. He then smiled, a sad smile. "As long as you are happy, then I shall accept the fate of being apart from you." a tear fell on his cheeks, he then kissed Wolfram of his cheeks. Yuuri was got angrier with this.

"Hey man! I already let you hold him so stop making more passes!" Yuuri yelled as Lysander helped Wolfram stand up. "C'mon Wolf! We're going." He pulled Wolfram away and left.

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

As soon as they arrived at their rooms, Wolfram fell asleep at once. Yuuri caressed his cheeks while talking to Conrad, "Conrad, I would like us to leave this place right away."

"But Yuuri, the treaty."

"I don't care, let's just leave."

"You can't do this, your country is depending on you."

"Can't you see?" Yuuri countered almost yelling, "I want him to be as far away as possible from Wolfram. Without my knowing… behind my back… he almost took Wolfram… Conrad, I fear that I might lose him if we stay!"

"Yuuri." they were startled as Wolfram called his name. "Yuuri, please don't abandon the treaty just yet. The people back home are expecting this." Wolfram tugged his sleeve.

"But Wolf… what if-"

"I'm yours now aren't I? Do you doubt me?"

"No. It's just… I'm scared." Wolfram giggled softly.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"You are such a wimp, you know that?"

Yuuri held Wolfram close. "Finish the treaty then we leave okay, Yuuri?" Yuuri held on tighter. "Tomorrow, I'll talk to the king about it."

Conrad just looked at the couple, "then I shall escort you to him tomorrow, Yuuri."

"Thanks, Conrad."

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

Meanwhile…

The king was walking around the palace. He passed by the kitchen and heard the gossip of the maids.

"I pity his highness, Lysander."

"I never knew it would end up like this. I guess as long as he sees him happy-"

"What's this about my son being pitiful?" he has already entered the kitchen. The maids had no choice but to confess. They told him about what they have heard when they were near the prince's quarters. Wolfram breaking his heart and Yuuri' owning of Wolfram and how he was broken by this.

He went to his son's quarters, begging that he may enter but this was rejected. Lysander was too broken to see anyone at the moment. _'My son, what has become of you? If only I could've done something…' _he stayed at the front of Lysander's door sobbing. _'Heika shall pay for this and you, shall someday be happy, my son… I shall assure that.' _

O.o o.OO.o o.OO.o o.OO.o o.OO.o o.O

Early next day, Yuuri got out from bed and escorted by Conrad and Wolfram. They already made an appointment for an assembly with the king. As they entered the throne room, the king greeted them.

"Heika, what brings you here?"

"Uh… your majesty, I would like to discuss about the treaty. If possible can we-"

"Ah! I was thinking the same thing. I have a change of plans for that."

"What do you mean?"

The king gave a devilish smile, "I would like the treaty to be my son, Lysander, and your soldier, Sir Wolfram von Bielelfield's union."

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Thank goodness I got that done. And please forgive me about the outcome, I'm just jotting down what suddenly comes in my brain.**

**And thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciate them. Now to start studying for the exams! Tomorrow is the last day! YEAH! Sem-break, here I come!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! Exams are over and I am so tired. Even though we have no class tomorrow, I still have to meet up with friends to finish a project! Oh man! Recently, I only get about 3 hours of sleep everyday. Guess I'll just start relaxing during sem-break.**

**Btw I was supposed to put Carlos' email add in chapter 4 but it didn't show. Dunno why though. Ah just forget about it. You can address your questions directly and it's either me or him will comply okay?**

**Now on with chapter 5!**

* * *

_Flashback:_

"Your majesty, I would like to discuss about the treaty. If possible can we-"

"Ah! I was thinking the same thing. I have a change of plans for that."

"What do you mean?"

The king gave a devilish smile, "I would like the treaty to be my son, Lysander, and your soldier, Sir Wolfram von Bielelfield's union."

"WHAT?"

"Your highness! This is impossible. Wolfram is already engaged to the Maou!" Conrad protested. The king turned his back on his audience, "if you refuse, then I shall not follow through with the treaty." His stubbornness shocked them all."

"Why such a demand? What do you want to prove here?" Yuuri stepped up. He then turned to face him, "to make sure that you will give your utmost support in times of crisis in our country…what else?"

This was confusing for them all; demanding for the dissolution of the engagement for peace is too much. Conrad looked at his brother, he was pretty sure that somehow you could see a hint of fear in his eyes. He could understand him somehow, all this time of chasing. Now that Yuuri is now his, they are to be separated. He has to do something for his King and for his brother. "I shall assure you, your majesty, that I shall personally see to it that your country will be provided with the amount of military power and support that you shall request. Just please, let the engagement of the Maou be. We can talk this over."

"Well Conrad, it's not only that. You see my son only has eyes for Sir Wolfram. He has been broken after your Heika claimed him last night and of course, as the father, I will do anything to relieve him of this hurt. If their marriage shall go on, then not only does my son get a benefit from this but also I could benefit from it as well since we all know Wolfram is the brother of two of the most strongest Mazoku and with military forces with exceptional abilities of their soldiers. I'm sorry Sir Weller but I am not going to change my mind." He smirked. Yuuri was furious of his reasons. _'This is too much! Just when I have him… I already have him… then… you…'_

"Damn you!" he yelled and a luminous light covered his whole body. He was now turning into the Maou. "This is unforgivable. A love bonded by time should not be estranged"

"Heika." Conrad voiced. Wolfram noticed Yuuri's transformation. "Yuuri, don't do this. Don't go against him anymore. Severe punishment may be bestowed upon us." He begged but he was left unheard.

"Instead of having them abandon their affections, it must be nurtured. Witnessing a blossoming love being divided, I am torn apart. Those who detach these bonds… shall not be forgiven!" he was ready to attack but Wolfram had already come between them. "Your majesty I accept." He uttered. "I accept the proposal of marriage with his highness, Lysander von Alstair." Shocked, Conrad was unable to move from his position. The Maou approached Wolfram; "Are you certain of your chosen decision?" a tear fell from Wolfram's eye answering, "Yes." The Maou closed his eyes and not a second later, collapsed then Yuuri appeared. Although weak, he forced himself to stand up and face Wolfram, tears now flowing freely. "Why, Wolf?"

Wolfram cupped his face with both hands. "Because it is the only solution that I could think of. Everyone at home is waiting for your arrival, hoping that once again, you've promoted peace to yet another country." Yuuri caressed the hands that were on his cheeks, "but… just when we're now together… I can't-" Yuuri held Wolfram close and in a whisper, he spoke, "I'm still not giving up on you Wolf… I'll definitely get you out of this." Wolfram gave him a nod as a reply and without their knowing, even Conrad was unaware of the guards who were ordered to separate them.

Again the king gave them his infamous devilish smile and ordered the guards, "Bring Heika and Sir Weller back to their quarters and I want them guarded all day. And as for Wolfram…" he looked at him, "bring him to my son's room. Oh and by the way…" he approached Wolfram, "I don't want my son to know about what has taken place here. Convince him that you've finally chosen him out of your own will. Got that?" Wolfram looked at him with such deceit. "And if I tell him?" the king turned his back and before leaving, he said, "then Heika will bear the penalty intended for you."

!#$&()

Lysander was startled between sobs when he saw Wolfram entered his room, "the door was open so I let myself in. is that okay with you?" Lysander immediately stood up, "it's okay, I don't mind." He rubbed his eyes with his sleeves from the traces of tears. "Why have you come anyways?"

"I have come here to be yours now."

"But I thought you were with Yuuri?"

"What about him?" Wolfram asked, tilting his head to one side.

Before Lysander could even answer, Wolfram approached him, brought his arms up to his neck and embraced him, "He was a wimp, and a cheater. Although I loved him, I can't forget about you." Lysander positioned his arms around his waist, "So this means, you're mine now?" Wolfram looked up, "Yes". Lysander was overjoyed by this and tightened his embrace, buried his face in Wolfram's hair. _'I'm sorry Yuuri. I am left with no choice. I guess I can't call you a cheater anymore.' _he thought as a tear left his eye.

* * *

**AAAAHHHH! Sorry… this was a short one. I think I used up all my brains during the exams. Hehehe… btw those who are taking their exams on November, YOU ARE SOOO LUCKY! Wish we had the sem-break first too.**

* * *

** maldita08: thanks for telling me. i kinda mistyped it I guess. You see inmy friend's fic, I suggested the name Lysander Voltaire but changed the last name to von Alstair since von Voltaire is already taken... Sorry...**


End file.
